Dark Depths
by 9tailedspartan
Summary: Harry is not the BWL he vanishes from the wizarding world after the death of his parents and not found until Hogwarts sends out letters. strong dark and trained harry with strong light trained Neville who is the BWL: no pairings yet/ may change title.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. :(**

** I got tired of so few fanfictions where either Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders or he gets super empowered because of some obscure inheritance. **

** Neville will be the boy who live. Harry has his base blood line of potter and the three brother that defeated death (I could look up the name but I am being lazy right now). Harry will be trained from the age of five by (take a guess).**

** I plan to expand on the magical world some as well as make up my own spell as well as use the basics. I have not decided on which house to put Harry in it depends on reader reviews and how I develop harry as I go.**

** Expect staggered update I am making this one up as I write it. **

* * *

Prologue:

I an impressive sized castle in Scotland in a cluttered office sat an old man with a long white beard wearing purple robes and half moon spectacles. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is currently sucking on a lemon drop. In the silence of his office he thought of his current predicament. While the Potters family had accepted his offer of fidelius(?) charm the Longbottoms had not. While he thought that the Potters were safe with Peter Pettigrew as their keeper. The Longbottoms were being more stubborn.

Suddenly in the silence of the office alarms went off. The old man scrambled up from his seat and rushed over to a flashing silver ball on a shelf. His eyes widened in shock and he spun around and vanished with a loud pop.

As he apperated to the ward line of a simple two story house he looked around in concern. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he took a step forward. As if a veil had been removed from his eyes he saw several black-robed figures laying in the yard of the house in various states of dead. As he moved towards the house he counted thirteen dead before seeing a flash of green in one of the second story windows fallowed by a explosion. He rushed into the house at a speed unexpected in his old age.

Up the flight of stairs around the railing and into the a for mentioned room. The first thing he noticed was that the walls were burned black fallowed by two burnt black robes filled with equally burnt body. Then he saw it, laying a few feet away was James Potter laying a on the ground sightless eyes with an eternal look of resolve written on his face. He crouched down beside the the body of one of his best supporters he reached down and closed his eyes. As he was getting up the sound of crying surprised him. He looked in the corner of the room and saw the other occupants of the house. Laying on the ground was Lily Evans Potter curled up around a moving blanket. When he reached her he gently rolled her over revealing that she was in the same state as her husband with a sigh of regret he picked up the bundle and moved the blanket out of the way. Inside was a baby with black hair and green eyes. Albus walked down to the living room pulled out his wand and casually conjured a crib. He sent out a mental call and a flash of flames appeared above his head fallowed by his familiar fawkes. Fawkes is a phoenix one the lightest of magical creatures. The professor conjured a piece of parchment with a eave of his wand and with a second wave words appeared on it. He handed the paper to Fawkes and said "to Hagrid". The phoenix vanished in another burst of flames taking the parchment with it.

Albus looked around the room wondering where Voldemort was before he realized his mistake. In a rush he apperated away leaving the baby alone in his crib to be found by a disheveled man and an extremely large man. Both soon vanished the large man taking the baby with him.

In a quiet neighborhood in Surry, England the large man laid a basket on the door mat of the fourth house along the road. He then placed a letter on the basket murmuring an almost silent good luck before disappearing again. A blanket moved inside the basket revealing the green eyes and and messy black hair of the baby known as Harry Potter.

A/N: tell me what you think for a intro it seem to be missing something but I am not sure what.

If you think of it let me know.


	2. The Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. :(**

**chapter 1: the beginning**

It had been a couple of days since Halloween and Albus Dumbledore sat in the great hall of Hogwarts and watched as the students ate lunch with a happy cheer that had not been felt for years. This was all thanks to Neville Longbottom the now titled Boy-Who-Lived that was now staying under the protection of his grandmother. Unfortunately, his mind never even strayed close to the boy that he left with some of the worst muggles alive. A boy who at that very moment was having his life and destiny changed.

In Surry

Vernon Dursley was not having a good morning. At first he woke up late for work and all but jumped out of bed. He unfortunately landed one of his new born son's toys causing him to fall in to the floor. The second problem was that he ran out of shampoo and had to use some of his wife's. Then he stubbed his toe on the dresser while getting dressed. However, the biggest problem was that when he opened the door and found a basket on the doormat.

Having seen this sort of scene on the television to many times he immediately grabbed the basket and letter attached to it and headed to his car. He felt no need to read the letter or tell his wife Petunia about the baby. As he was driving down the road in London he stopped by an orphanage that he regularly passed by going to work. He placed the basket down on in front of the door and left for work without a second thought.

An hour later the door opened and a girl maybe nine years old started to walk out the door before stopping at the sight of the basket. She reached down and pulled aside the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby. Shaking her head sadly she lifted up the basket and brought it into the orphanage never knowing the consequences of her actions.

In Nurmengard

A door open at the end of a hallway in the highest tower. Walking through the door was a tall dark-haired man with a very imposing disposition. He walks down the hall at a slow confident gait until stopping at the only cell on this floor of the prison.

In the cell was a old haggard looking man with a long beard. He was laying on his cot reading a book, one of the very few comforts he had left. When the footsteps stopped out side his cell door he called out, "just leave the plate inside the door as usual Mr. Kornmal."

The man outside the cell gazed upon the old man before him before speaking, "Mr. Kornmal was sick today." "He caught an unfortunate case of death this last night, although no one knows that yet."

The old man rolled over in his cot at the sound of a familiar voice, one he had not heard in many a year. He smiled to himself the plan had worked after all these years the plan had finally born fruit. The man at the door passed over a vial through the bars of the cell to the old man, "polyjuice" was the only word spoken the old man nodded. The man at the door glanced behind himself at the door leading to the stairs.

Looking back at the old man he spoke, "the is a prisoner transfer happening later today." "The prisoner is being sent to Briton for the dementor's kiss and he has volunteered to die quickly looking like you as you are transferred looking like him." "We will stop them as they land in Briton and save you that is the plan." "Good luck and take the potion in an hour." After this the man walked back down the hallway and out the door.

London(orphanage)

Sarah Benton was a simple nine year old girl she was, at all times, full of happiness and cheer no matter the situation. She woke up at six thirty every morning and went through her morning ritual. After checking in with Mr. Barns, the warden of the orphanage, she headed out the door to start her rounds in the local bazaar. She stopped immediately after opening the door when she spotted the basket sitting on the door mat to the building. In her usual manner she picked up the basket without a care in the world and looked inside.

Her eyes softened at the sight of a baby with black hair and green eyes staring up at her in curiosity. Without a second thought she brought the basket back inside and went to the wardens office.

Mr. Barns looked up from his desk at the sound of a knock on his door. It was to early to be an official. "Come in" he spoke. Raising his eyebrow at the sight of Sarah coming in with a basket in her hands he sat back in his chair to watch her. Sarah sat the basket on his desk before sitting in the chair opposite the desk. Mr. Barns sigh because he knew what was in the basket even as he pulled aside the blanket covering the baby. He looked over at Sarah seeing her giving him a begging look before sighing again. He gave her a stern look before speaking "if he stays you are looking after him" he stated. She looked up to him and smiled the biggest smile she could

**A/N sorry this took so long but as I said I am making this up and desiding the direction it will go as I write it.**

**I hope that you are able to tell who I am talking about in the third part if not then it will be a surprise for you later on.**

**I do not know if they have them in Briton but the orphanage is government run so they do not make any money but the government pays for food and bills. **

**This chapter feels like it is missing something if anyone finds out what that is please tell me.**

**As always please read and review I am always willing to listen to advice and constructive criticism **


	3. Early Years

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. :(**

**Chapter 2: Early Years**

Orphanage(one year later)

People walked or drove past the Oliver Twist Voluntary Orphanage much as they did every day, with even looking at it. Inside the building on the second floor was a ten year old girl helping to dress a two year old boy. The girl had dirty blond hair and brown eyes with a button nose a slightly thin lips. She was a little over four foot tall though it was hard to tell since she was bobbing back and forth even as she helped put a shirt on a struggling two year old.

The shirt fell into place finally revealing messy black hair, sharp green eyes, and pouting lips. The two year old Harry Potter was pouting at his adopted big sister(self-appointed) as she almost danced back and forth with energy. "I can do this myself you know" he all but whispered. An how are you so energetic this morning Sarah" he finished just as quietly.

Sarah smiled softly as Harry spoke because he spoke very rarely. Most people at the orphanage thought that harry was mute because he almost never talked. When he did talk it was in a soft voice that you could only hear if it was quiet in the room. Other people thought that Harry was slow in the head because he did not act like other two year old's. The average two year old was either incapable of talking in whole sentences or to hyper-active to have a conversation longer than a few words.

Harry on the other hand preferred to sit in a corner and either read or observe the room quietly. Since she was his caretaker he slept on a cot in the same room as her and often he and she would stay awake and talk about what had happened during the day. This exercise, he told her, has so that he could review what happened that day to see if he missed interpreted any actions that other children took that he observed or detail that he missed in a book since the books he read were ones that she had given him to read. Sometimes during one of their talks she would use a word that Harry did not know and he would ask her to define the word for him to understand. This is the reason that she was unsurprised at his use of the word energetic, the word was one she used and explained to him a few days earlier.

Getting back to the matter at hand Sarah grabbed Harry's hand and and pulled him towards the door. "Mr. Barns has agreed that you are ready to begin learning how to learn the trick of the trade" she said proudly. Harry nodded in understanding as she continued "you will start in a controlled setting with the other orphans for the first year or until he decides that you are ready."

Bazaar(two years later)

The bazaar was full of people coming and going some buying some selling. It was not uncommon to see kids from the local families and orphanages running in and out of the crowds and today was no different. What the locals did suspect but could not determine was the there were thieves among the kid and who they were.

Harry sat on a box by one the corner stalls just inside an ally watching the coming and goings of the various people. Every now and then he would feel something brush against one of his sides but would not react to it or give off any form of surprise. Early on into his training with the other orphans they all learned that he could not pick a pocket to save his life. This of course initially greatly hampered the idea of him helping with the jobs. However, they quickly learned two things on his first actual day on the job just under a year ago. One he could spot a undercover bobby from a mile away(figuratively) and two he could run the wind.

Harry quickly picked up the newly made positions of overseer and vault. Any fellow thief from the orphanage knew to keep one eye on Harry at all times if he is not at his position then there is a bobby in the crowd. The vault job was that Harry's coat was specially designed my his sister to have zipper pockets. When you had enough loot you make a pit stop at Harry dropped off your load in a pocket and returned to the job.

Lately though business had been slow a few kids had been adopted or put into foster care. The biggest reason however was that a new gang had moved into the neighborhood and the were threatening peoples lives and way of living. One of Harry's few pet peeves was disrupting the flow of how thing are suppose to be. Luckily, the new gang was full of muscle bound idiots that had yet to realize that the children were the ones that where the thieves.

Bazaar(one year later)

A five year old Harry was walking with his sister in the early morning hours just as the various shops were opening. This was one of the reasons that their orphanage was not suspected as having thieves in it. Why would you send someone to shop at the stores only to have thieves come by later and steal things.

Harry was of an average height for a five year old. His hair was still as black and untamed as it was when he joined the orphanage. He walked with a slightly quickened pace so as to keep abreast of his partner.

Sarah on the other hand was turning into teenager quickly. At thirteen she was four foot six and already growing breast. Her hair had grown to above her mid back and was silky smooth. Her eyes were still a warm brown and glowing with life and laughter. Even as they walked past the stalls she was hopping around.

Abruptly, she stopped prancing around and seemed to go into a depression. "Have you heard about Bradly" she murmured? He disappeared from the orphanage earlier this week." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment of her words. "Where do you think he is know" she asked?

"Considering that he is to big and heavy to work the business on his own he probably joined the gang" Harry replied. Harry had, after four years, finally gotten out of talking quietly. To her annoyance however, he still walked as quietly as ever, if not more so.

Sarah shivered at the possible implications that statement opened up, before putting out of her mind for the moment. Like a switch had been flipped she jumped from depressed to bubbly in an instant to the amusement of Harry and several nearby shop keeps.

Sarah and Harry were walking back to the orphanage with their purchases in hand when disaster struck. As they were walking by an ally way a hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed Sarah by the shoulder. She screamed in surprise and fear even as she was jerked into the ally. Without a thought Harry dropped his bags and rushed after his sister running into the darkness of the side ally. Making several runs around corners he follow the sounds of Sarah's screaming and struggling. Turning around the last corner he did not expect the arm that was in his way. The last thing that he remembered before being knocked unconscious was the face of Bradly looking down at him.

Location(unknown)

Harry groaned as he came to he jerked up as his memories caught up with him. He looked around and realized that the gang members had left him in the ally and took Sarah. He stumbled to his feet and rushed back out of the ally into the main street turning to rushing to the orphanage.

The smell of smoke spurred on his dash as his mind instantly went to the wost case scenario. He turned down the last street between him and the orphanage to see the very sight that he feared, the orphanage was burning. He fell backwards to the ground staring at the building as it burned. He saw people running around try to stop the fire from spreading.

Harry stood up and turned around to walk away when he heard a familiar scream. His eyes widened as he spun around and started to rush towards the building. One of the workers must of saw him heading towards the inferno because someone grabbed him from behind to stop him from reaching the building, and certain death. Tears fell from his eyes as he was dragged back by now two people, a testament to how desperately he was trying to get away. He was held there, crying, as he heard his sisters terrified voice screeching his name desperately from within the fire.

Redoubling his efforts to get to the building one of his retainers grew tired of his struggling and hit him in the back of the head. He immediately hit the ground unconscious from the blow. No one saw the faint red glow from the mans hand.

Harry woke up the next morning and looked around his sleeping place. He stiffened when the memories of the previous night. Tears returned to his eyes as he broke down and cried for the friends and family that he lost. He sat on the park bench he woke up on and cried for an hour. As his tears dried up a different face came to mind. Harry snarled in rage at the thought of Bradly and the gang that he joined. They would die he promised himself one day they will Pay

Unknown Location

An elderly man looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled as he felt the flow of destiny shift within magic itself. Although he was practically a squib, he still had the ability to feel magic itself and he had his knowledge and experience. The door opened and a cloaked man entered the room.

"I have retrieved the object you hid away" he spoke. The old man nodded his head and smiled to himself. "Good, good," The old man stated. Put it into your coat pocket and walk around London until it leaves your possession" he continued. Then follow it until it stops moving for the day," he finished. The cloaked man nodded reluctantly before leaving the room.

**Yes I know that I am evil but I will be honestly I did not plan for the fire to ****happen but the story wrote itself I just put the words there. **

** I know that many of you will be saying that he is to young message me or review and I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**As always please read and review and if you have any questions I will be glad to hear them.**

**P.S. this chapter came out so fast because my muse drop-kicked me in the back of the head.**


	4. Finding the One

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. :(**

**Chapter 3: New Family**

London

It had been six months since the fire that destroyed his home. Harry had been barely scrapping by on what ever he could do. He would go from place to place doing odd jobs for a little money. Whenever he got the chance to steal something of value he took it. Of course, he never stole from the people that gave him jobs since that could be linked to his presence.

Almost every day he thought about the people that started the fire. The Fire Walkers they had started calling themselves in the last six months. Bradly had quickly become one of the gang leader's top enforcers since he was both cunning and strong. Harry knew all of this from listening in on some of the gang's members discreetly. Although his living conditions had degenerated Harry was still as quiet and observant as ever.

Currently Harry was in a farmers market looking for potential prospects. Although Harry was not good at picking pockets he was not bad at it either. He was disrupted from his thoughts when there was a disturbance in the flow of the crowd ahead of him. Harry quickly moved to the left against the wall thinking that it might be a cop. He observed a man cloaked in black with a scowl on his face. He seemed to ooze disdain and annoyance which the people around him picked up on and instinctively the crowd moved around him on either side.

Watching the man moved through the crowd was almost mesmerizing to Harry. The young Potter suddenly felt an itch develop inside his head as he continued to watch the man while he passed by. Following his instincts and the itch Harry fell in behind the cloaked figure after it passed by his location.

Edward Green had served his master throughout most of his master's war. He had never question orders, until now. For six months he had followed the orders given to him and for six months nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The very idea that he would just randomly stumble upon the new owner was nearly impossible to understand yet day after day he was told the same orders.

As he moved through the crowd several sensations jumped out at him. Most people would call Edward paranoid, but those that knew and served with him in the war understood that there was no paranoid just overly careful. Because of this he quickly sensed that he was being followed. The second sensation was that of the object in his pocket, the one that he was suppose to lose, was quickly heating up.

Surprise from the object in question finally reacting left Edward momentarily baffled. At that moment there was a shout of alarm and fear to his left. Jerking his head to that side he witnessed a run away cart heading right for him. Old battles reflexes activated and he jumped back out of the carts path. Unexpectedly, by jumping straight back he crashed right into a person standing behind him causing both to fall down in a tangle of body and limbs.

Harry had been following the strange man for several yards now. The man's movements showed that he was an experienced fighter at the least. Harry abruptly stopped walking and stood in place wondering why he was following this obviously dangerous man.

A shout startled Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see a a body flying at him. The force of their impact knocked Harry off of his feet and crash to the ground. Harry instinctively tried to roll but got tangled up with the person on top of himself. After a brief struggle the two got untangled and broke apart looking at each other. Harry look up and stared into the dirt brown colored eyes of the man he had been following.

Edward looked at the boy he had crashed into analyzing him. Rough appearance, patchy clothing, and slightly gaunt look easily stated that this boy was homeless and probably hungry. Edward stood up and dusted himself off before looking down and offering a hand to the boy. The boy grabbed his hand and Edward pulled the youngster to his feet.

"You alright", Edward asked gruffly. The boy nodded not actually speaking so Edward grunted briefly before turning and walking away. He could feel the eyes of the child on his back. He had made it two blocks before he noticed two things again the feeling of being followed was gone and so was item in his pocket.

Harry sat in one of the few homeless shelters that do not ask questions while his breathing slow down to normal. He had ran from where he had met the strange man to this place as fast as he could. Harry looked down at the black box in his hand, the one that fell from the man's pocket. The young Potter did not understand why he felt that he had to have what was inside the box, but he knew that it was meant for him to have.

Harry's heart had slowed down finally and he proceeded to examine the box. The box was about twelve inches long, around three wide, and four deep. It had a weird symbol on the front of it that Harry could not understand in the dim light of the room.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry opened the box in a mixture of curiosity and excitement. The first thing he saw was some type of black silk cloth obviously covering what was inside. On a whim he tied the cloth to his wrist and then started to appraise the next item. It was a stick, a long stick that was narrow on one end and thick on the other. The thick end looked like a handle of sorts. It was made of some sort of black wood and looked fairly old.

Harry reached into the box and grabbed the stick by the handle and lifted it out of the box. At first nothing happened, then, Harry felt a his hand followed by his arm start to tingle. It felt like after ones arm fell asleep and woke up. The stick glowed dimly before it slowly began to get brighter and brighter. The radiant light was to bright to look at, but Harry was unable to look away. Then like some one had hit the off switch the light blinked out.

Harry suddenly felt sleepy and staggered over to the room's only cot before falling asleep almost instantly. About ten minutes after Harry fell asleep the silk cloth started to glow faintly as someone approached the room. In a flash Harry's sleeping form disappeared just before the shelters keeper stuck his head in the room and looked around, shrugged, and closed the door again.

Location Unknown

In a dark room a cloaked figure sat behind his desk thinking about the future possibilities his actions are making. He looks up as he hears a knock on his door "come in" he called.

The door opened and his right hand man walked into the room. Edward looked at his master noticing that the last few years away from prison had done wonders for his master's health and general appearance. " The item has been taken my lord" Edward explained. Thinking he would get punished he did not expect his master to smile.

"Good" the older man stated, "what did the taker look like." Edward almost could not believe his master's question. "A young boy maybe five or six years old with black hair and green eyes" he responded. The elderly man nodded his head thoughtfully before getting up and walking around the desk. "Come Edward" he said "we have a guest to greet."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about the recent developments in his life. He was saddened by the death of his old friend in prison. Also he thought of the young Neville Longbottom and his life so far. Between himself and Neville Grandmother Augusta they had managed to keep Neville from becoming arrogant.

Albus knew that it was time to begin Neville training in magic like all pure-bloods. And Albus knew that he would be there to guide and nurture Neville power and knowledge. In time Voldemort would come back and Neville had to be ready to fight him.

**A/N I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. My Muse left me half way through the chapter so I had to cut it a little shorter than I was aiming for. **

**Please review so that I will know what your thoughts are. **

**Should I time skip to the first year of Hogwarts and do flashbacks or work my way through the years up till that time let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
